warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost
Prologue 1 "Get out!" hissed Onestar. WindClan and ShadowClan surrounded ThunderClan. "We don't need you anymore," snarled Blackstar. "You and your kittypet Clan will leave now." Brambleclaw shouldered his way forward. "Never!" "No," rasped a flame colored tom. "Brambleclaw this is a fight we can't win." The ThunderClan deputy turned around. "Firestar, no! We can't let them drive us out!" Firestar closed his eyes. "We will have to," he said unhappily. "But only for awhile." Brambleclaw hesitated, then nodded. "You win for now," Brambleclaw snarled, "But ThunderClan will come back!" The dark brown tabby flicked his tail, and his Clanmates slowly followed him. Firestar was supported by Sandstorm and Squirrelflight, while Cinderheart, expecting Lionblaze's kits, was walking slowly with Lionblaze at her side. When all the ThunderClan cats were out of the camp, Brambleclaw glared at ShadowClan and WindClan. "We will come back!" he spat. Then he disappeared after his Clanmates. Prologue 2 "How could they?" snarled Bluestar. "ThunderClan deserves better than this!" A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat padded up to the former ThunderClan leader. "Spottedleaf," greeted Bluestar. "Have you seen what is happening to ThunderClan right now?" Spottedleaf nodded. "I'd like to give them a sign, but......" "But what?" demanded Bluestar. "Where they are going to.....It's too far away for me to send Jayfeather a sign." Bluestar closed her eyes. "Then all we can do now is hope that ThunderClan can survive." Chapter 1 Brambleclaw tasted the air. It had been a quarter moon since WindClan and ShadowClan drove them out. The dark brown tabby had decided to lead his Clan to the Tribe of Rushing Water, where he knew they would be most welcomed. The Clan was still no where near the mountains, but they were getting closer each day. At least, that was what he thought. "Firestar," asked Brambleclaw, "Would you like to rest a bit?" The flame colored leader was growing weaker, now that he only had two lives left. The ThunderClan leader shook his head. "Let's keep going," he croaked weakly. "No," said Jayfeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, firmly. "He needs to rest." Firestar opened his mouth to protest, but Jayfeather gave him a look. "Firestar, you must rest." The flame colored tom hesitated. "Don't forget," murmured Jayfeather, "Cinderheart needs to rest to." Firestar looked at the gray tabby queen quickly and then nodded. "Alright," he sighed. Brambleclaw stopped the Clan. "We'll rest here for the night," he annouced. "Thanks goodness," mewed Cinderheart, collapsing onto the ground. Lionblaze leaned down and licked her ears. He looked up at Brambleclaw and asked,"Can we hunt?" Brambleclaw nodded. "Take two or more cats to go with you," he ordered. "Catch as many prey as you can. The Clan needs to be fed." Lionblaze dipped his head and turned away. "I'll be back soon," he whispered to Cinderheart. Beckoning his tail to Dustpelt and Sandstorm, the three cats left the Clan to hunt. Chapter 2 Firestar coughed, his body shaking as he did. "Firestar!" cried Sandstorm. His pale ginger mate was at his side at once. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Firestar nodded. He yawned and closed his eyes. "You should get some sleep," mewed Sandstorm gently. "Maybe I will," said Firestar. He stretched his body and curled up. "Good night Sandstorm," he murmured. "Good night," purred his mate softly. Firestar closed his eyes once more and fell fast asleep. "Greetings Firestar," purred a cat. Firestar lifted his head and his eyes widened with surprise. "Skywatcher!" The flame colored leader jumped to his paws and ran to meet the dark gray tom. Skywatcher touched noses with Firestar. "It's good to see you again," purred Firestar. "But what are you doing here?" Skywatcher stared steadily at Firestar's green eyes. "I've come to help you." Chapter 3 "Help me?" asked the confused Firestar. "How can you help me?" Skywatcher sat down and gazed at Firestar. "Do you know where you are right now?" asked Skywatcher softly. Firestar shook his head. "You're near SkyClan's territory," said Skywatcher. Firestar's eyes widened. "SkyClan?" breathed Firestar. "My Clan is really near SkyClan?" Skywatcher nodded. "SkyClan will help you," said Skywatcher. "After all, you've helped them before." Firestar sat up straight. "Thank you Skywatcher!" The old gray tom purred and dipped his head. "I must go now," said Skywatcher, "But remember this: StarClan is watching you." With a final flick of his tail, Skywatcher walked away and disappeard into the stars. Chapter 4 "Brambleclaw!" called a voice. The dark brown tabby turned around and saw Firestar beckoning him with his tail. "What is it Firestar?" asked Brambleclaw. "I know a place where we can go!" said the flame colored leader. Brambleclaw twitched his tail excitedly and asked,"Where?" "To a place only me and Sandstorm know," said Firestar. "I'll explain to the Clan." Chapter 5 "Let all cats gather beneath this ledge!" yowled Firestar. ﻿ The Clan started running to their leader. When they were all gathered beneath the ledge, Firestar started to speak. "Cats of ThunderClan, some of you may have remembered when me and Sandstorm went to restore a lost Clan called SkyClan. Yesterday, I recieved a sign from StarClan. They have told us to go find those cats who can help us!" Yowls of happiness rose in the air. Firestar stared at his Clan, happy that his Clan was happy. Brambleclaw climbed up to Firestar. "When will we leave?" he asked. "Today," said Firestar, determination flashing in his eyes. "Today, we will start searching. For SkyClan." Chapter 6 Firestar led the way through the tall trees of SkyClan. "Are we almost there?" murmured Brambleclaw. "I think so," replied the tom. Firestar continued to walk until a yowl stopped him. "Fox!" Chapter 7 Brambleclaw whipped around and saw a fox walking towards them, its eyes glinting with hunger. "Quick! Surrond it!" he ordered. The Clan ran around, not knowing how to surrond the fox. As the fox neared them, Brambleclaw braced himself for the attack and closed this eyes. "Get away!" hissed a voice. Brambleclaw opened his eyes and stared at a gray-black tom who was hissing at the fox. He clawed at it and hissed again. The fox's eyes widened and it ran away as quick as he could. "Thanks," said Brambleclaw, walking to the tom. "No problem," said the tom. "My name's Stone by the way. What's yours?" "Brambleclaw," replied the dark brown tabby. "Do you live here?" "Yeah," said Stone. "My sisters live here too." As if on cue, two she-cats walked towards them. "Hello," said a slender silver she-cat. "Greetings," said Brambleclaw. The other she-cat dipped her head to Brambleclaw. "Well," said Stone, "We can do the introductions later. For now, why don't you and your group come to our cave? We can talk there." Brambleclaw glanced at Firestar, who nodded, and beckoned his tail for the Clan to follow. Chapter 8 "Here we are," said Stone. The gray-black tom led the Clan to a huge grassy area with tall trees. "This looks like a nice place to live in," commented Dustpelt. "It is," said Meadow. "We've been living here since-" The she-cat broke off as a small, mottled light brown she-cat came out. "Who's this Meadow?" asked the she-cat, curiousity lighting in her eyes. "This is ThunderClan," said Meadow, "They're here to stay for a few days." The she-cat nodded. Meadow turned back to the Clan and said, "This is Flower, another sister of ours. She has amazing skills of healing cats as well as fighting." Jayfeather pricked his ears up. "Do you have any marigold around here?" he called out. Flower nodded. "Come on, I'll show you." The gray tabby walked up to Flower and together they walked away. "Anyways," said Stone. "You can settle here for the night. We have a pile of fresh-kill over there, and you can sleep on the grass, if that's okay." "Of course it is," said Brambleclaw. "Thank you." Stone nodded, and walked away. Chapter 9 Once Stone was gone, Brambleclaw started giving orders out. "Alright, Dovewing, you and Foxleap go fetch the prey from the fresh-kill pile. Molepaw, Cherrypaw, you go with your mentors to search for some moss if they have some. Ask Stone if you need help. Pick some other cats yo go with you. The rest of you, find some where to settle down and wait." The Clan nodded and went off in different directions. Lionblaze led Cinderheart gently to the middle of the grass. "I'll go fetch you some fresh-kill," said Lionblaze. Cinderheart nodded and said, "Thanks." Foxleap beckoned Dovewing with his tail and the two walked off side by side. Sorreltail and Squirrelflame, meanwhile, led Molepaw and Cherrypaw to find moss. "Bring back a lot of moss!" yowled Purdy. "They will," snapped Mousefur. Chapter 10 Night soon came, and the Clan was now settled. "That was a feast," said Spiderleg, rubbing his stomache. Rosepetal poked her father's stomache with a paw. "You look so fat now," she teased. Spiderleg sighed and said, "Good. I've been worrying that I looked too skinny." Rosepetal rolled her eyes. Jayfeather walked out briskly from Flower's den. "Any prey left for me?" he asked. "Yeah," said Lionblaze, throwing a vole at Jayfeather. "Help yourself." Cinderheart, curled up besides Lionblaze, purred. "Have a bit respect," she chided. "Oh yes, your royal highness," said Lionblaze, rolling his eyes. Cinderheart let out a mrrow and purred again. "I think I'll go to sleep now," said Cinderheart, yawning, "It's been a long day." "Good idea," agreed Lionblaze. The tom curled up besides Cinderheart and the two of them were soon fast asleep. Poppyfrost padded up to her sister. "When will the kits come?" she asked Jayfeather. "Soon," said Jayfeather, his eyes dark. "I hope we find this SkyClan soon. Cinderheart will need all the energy she can get, and making her walk everyday isn't going to help." Poppyfrost nodded and gently licked Cinderheart. "Come soon, little ones," she murmured. The tortieseshell she-cat stayed there for a moment then shook her head. "Well, good night Jayfeather," said the she-cat, walking away. "Night," replied Jayfeather. Chapter 11 "They're coming!" yowled a voice. Jayfeather woke with a start, as a paw pawed him on the side. "Jayfeather, the kits are coming!" hissed Poppyfrost. The gray tabby tom got up in an instant and grabbed a bundle of herbs. "When did she start kitting?" asked Jayfeather. "Just right now," replied Poppyfrost. "Good," said Jayfeather, relaxing. When the two reached Cinderheart, the whole Clan was surronding her. Lionblaze, crouched besides Cinderheart, frantically licked his mate's face. "Move out of my way," snapped Jayfeather. "Anybody who has nothing to do here and can't help, move." The Clan broke up in groups, murmuring their prayers to StarClan. Jayfeather turned his attention back to Cinderheart. Lionblaze was still besides her, his eyes on nothing but Cinderheart's face. Jayfeather nudged Lionblaze. "Go join the rest of the Clan. I can handle her, with Poppyfrost's help." "But-" "But nothing," interrupted Poppyfrost. "Go on, go join the Clan." Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart with agony then walked away. Jayfeather placed a paw gently on Cinderheart's belly. Cinderheart gasped and shuddered. "Are they coming yet?" whispered Poppyfrost. "Almost," replied Jayfeather. A shadow suddenly appeared. "I can help," said a voice. Jayfeather spun around and scented Flower. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes," replied the she-cat, her voice filled with confidence. Jayfeather hesitated then nodded. He turned back to Cinderheart, who was whimpering now. "It's time," said Jayfeather, "Cinderheart, when I tell you to push, push down as hard you can." Category:Fanfiction Category:Rainwillow's Fanfiction